


The Black Wolf and White Princess

by Solerwolf21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solerwolf21/pseuds/Solerwolf21
Summary: A wolf Faunus loses everything as a boy is a bond by pain to hate the Schnee company. But what happens when he gets an offer he can't turn down and is now forced to go to school with the daughter of the man that ruined him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, names Solerwolf and I'm new to this site but would love it if you guys gave it a read and tell me what you think! You can definitely expect more out of me that's for sure! Anyway, enjoy! (Ps. still trying to figure out the editing so it's going to rough for a while)

Chapter 1 

Screams...screams were all he heard. He hit the ground hard breathing heavily as fire surged around him. His vision was blurred and his nose was filled with the smell of sooth, burning wood and blood...lots and lots of blood. He looked around to see the creaturs of Grimm slaughtering people and destroying his once peaceful home. Pain was pulsing through his body as it ached with each move but his mother's words rang loudly through his mind,  
'Run!' His body sprung back to life and with another sprint of life, he ran with everything he had. His life was burning down around him but he had to he had to escape. He didn't care about the Grimm that could be chasing him he was only focused on running,  
'King Run now!' Her voice rang through him pushing him further beyond the limit of his body. He kept running and running until the screaming grew quiet and burning smell was less and less. It was dark out the only light he had was the stars but once he saw that he was far enough away his body finally gave out. He sat against a tree and pulled his knees to his chest with his furry tail wrapping around him. Now that he was still all that happened came back to his mind and his tears finally were allowed to flow. The boy in the forest cried his heart out. His parent's deaths constantly replaying in his heart which only pushed out more tears. But just as their deaths showed the men who did it showed up with them and now a new feeling found its way into holes of his heart. Hatred. Hatred twisted its way in and it was filling him up. He didn't know who those men were but he would remember the logo on their jackets and that voice on the scroll. The boy looked up into the sky with a new purpose and one he swore on his parent's lives,  
"I'll find out who did this and I'll get revenge for you. I promise!" he shouted these words letting them flow into the night air.

***

Opening his eyes King looked up at the sun that was well in the sky. He raised his hand to try and block out the life-bringing light so maybe he could doze off again. Sadly being out in the woods didn't stop its rays from blinding him. He sighed,  
"Alright, alright, I'll get up," he grumbled to himself as he stood to stretch. As he stood a photo fell from within one of coats pockets. He instantly noticed this and picked up the picture examining it. He smiled softly as he looked at younger him smiling with his mom and day. He placed two fingers on his parents as he gave them a silent prayer,  
It's been a few years since that day happen. I promise I'll live to honor you two and get revenge for what happened. I swear. He gently put the picture back and took a moment to survey his area. King was ten when the attack happened that changed his life and seven years had passed since them. Being 17 and being on his own he grew up having to constantly fight to survive and him being a Faunus didn't add to making things any easier. He stood a cool 5'10 and his attire was mostly black besides the white shirt he wore under the black trench coat he wore. On his wrist sat black metal bands. His pants were a set of faded blue jeans ended with the black combat boots he had the pants ends tucked into. Around his waist were two sets of bullet holsters that connected at his belt in an ‘X'. His dark skin contrasted with his golden eyes which were currently looking over his weapons.  
"Hmm you seem to be in decent shape today Reaper, and Grim you seem to be in good shape also," he said speaking to his weapons. Reaper was his main weapon which is a dual scythe staff he built on his own. It was special in multiple ways but one of its features was that it could collapse in to be smaller and even the blades had to be triggered to extend so currently it was in its smallest form and both blades were ready for action. The gun was a large revolver that took longer to get right than it did for Reaper. Its cylinder was custom made so that he could hold double the amount of shots so instead of firing out six rounds he'd fire twelve constant rounds. But what he was more proud of was the other type of shot it could take. The gun had two barrels a small one the bottom and a larger one sitting right above. He smirked satisfied with their conditions and holstered both weapons,  
"Alright better get moving. If I'm going to find more information the Schnee Company sitting around won't help," he knew of a town not too far away which is where he was heading but got tired in the night and decided to sleep out in the woods. He made his way through the forest going at a leisurely pace not really in any rush. It was always peaceful in the forest in the early morning plus being alone with nature suited him more than being around others. Well, humans in particular. There aren't many humans who are kind to Faunus so he's grown to only interact when necessary. Thankfully his interactions were usually brief as most of the information he needed he got by his own means. His stroll through the forest was coming to an end as ahead he could see the town he heading to in the clearing,  
"Almost there," readying to continue on his way he stopped when a gentle wind blew from behind him. He sniffed the air as a familiar smell drifted into his nose. He looked back into the forest with a glare,  
"Grimm," he took out Reaper and ran back into the forest with a passion. When he charged back in he didn't notice the crow that had followed behind him. King charged back through going straight to where the scent was coming from,  
'Grimm this close to the town? And there's at least four of them from what I'm smelling. This should be interesting.' He didn't have to run in too far as soon he could hear the growls and footsteps of the Grim coming right at him. He stopped and prepared himself for battle as four Beowolves. The creatures all stopped at the sight of him as their beady yellow eyes were all focused on him. King stared right back at them as he watched them begin to circle him. He looked unimpressed at them at them and gripped Reaper a bit tighter and pressed a small button which caused the pole to extends to its full 5 feet (about the length of a bo staff). One fully opened the blade popped out one on each end and on opposite sides. The foot-long blades glistened in the light and the Grimm eyed the blades with strong disdain. King smirked at seeing this,  
"Guess you guys and can smell your brethren huh? Well, don't worry you'll be joining them soon enough. The Beowolved at his words and one charged at him soon after. He saw the Grimm coming from behind him and in an effortless fashion twirled his staff to behind him and stabbed the charging Grimm through the head with ease. It struggled for a few moments before going limp on the blade. King smirked looking at the dead beast,  
"That's one," with his guard down two other Grimm lunged at him together hoping to finish him. King didn't as much flinch at the two incoming Grimm. He swung the staff down to the ground and in a heave lifted himself up so that his body was lifted above the ground causing both Grimm's attacks to miss. He then flipped himself to kick the base of the staff and flip the staff back into his hand to ready himself for the next set of attacks. He didn't have to wait as the last one charged with the other two recovering and going back at him. Using both hands he began to twirl the staff around as in a mix of defense and offense he was holding back the Grimm by blocking attacks coming in and slashing any whenever he got the opening as a counter. He was effortlessly handling all three simultaneously as they tried to get a hit on him but were only getting more and more slashed as they continued. The Grim eventually broke their formation and backed off breathing more heavily as the black mist was ozzing from their multiple wounds. King stopped his movement and looked on at the Grimm and how wounded they were,  
"So is that all you guys got?" he questioned them. One of the Beowolves roared at him and went right back in with a claw attack. He sighed as he watched the movement and when the Grimm got close in a quick rotation of his staff and he sliced off the arm of the Grimm. He then jumped above the beast and positioned his blade right at its neck and viciously pulled the staff up decapitating the Grimm before it hit the ground. It's dead body hit the ground and began the evaporating process as King landed right next to it, his staff being held behind his back. The remaining two Grimm looked cautiously at King, the brutal display making them start to reconsider attacking him. Though they might have been reconsidering the wolf Faunus had a small smile on his face,  
"See now you reconsider fighting me but it's far too late to go back-' he twisted one side of his staff so both blades were facing the same direction. Then hitting a switch on the staff it broke apart as a chain slithered between the two scythe blades. With his now chain scythes he crossed his arms letting the chain dangle behind him, "Because now it's my turn to go the hunt!" Now King ran right at the two Grimm to finish them off. 

***

As the two bodies faded into the mist King reconnected his staff and constricted it back to it's carry size and put it up,  
"Ah well, that was satisfying at least. Though they could have been tougher," he said to himself. He was readying to eave but the smell of booze was in the air and it was strong. He growled slightly,  
"Alright who it is that wreaks of alcohol show yourself already," he shouted aloud. No sooner after he spoke that a man looking in his early thirties walks from around a tree with a flask in his hand and smirk on his face,  
"Well now someone's nose is quite sensitive," he joked. King was silent as he took in the man before him. He wore a white and grey button-up shirt with a red tattered cape hanging on his back. His pants were black much like his shoes and hair were though the hair hat streaks of grey. Besides his red eyes, he wore a necklace with a cross that was hanging to its side. It was hard to tell if the alcohol was making him so calm of it was from the blade on his back but either way, he didn't give off an air of hostility. Yet King was never too cautious around humans,  
"Yeah being a wolf Faunus my senses tend to be a bit sharper than most. What do you want?" Kings' voice had hardened with the question. The man put his hands up defensively,  
"Hey easy now kid I didn't come here to fight," King looked at him questionably,  
"Then why are you here?" The man's sly smile came back to him,  
"I came to hut down the Grimm that was in the area but you beat me to it and with style also. Someone like you could become a great hunter if trained the right way. What is that Oz always says untapped potential or something," Kings confusion only added on,  
"Untapped potential? Trained? What are you talking about?" The man sighed,  
"Listen I watched you fight and your good but you could be even better if trained. Have you ever heard of Beacon Academy?" he asked. King nodded,  
"Yeah, it's one of the top huntsmen and huntress training academies. Why are asking?" Before continuing the man took a swig from his flask,  
"I know the headmaster there and he's always willing to train young one to be the best they could be. Though I know the current semester is in progress I know I could get you into the school if you're willing," King just stared at the man now in shock more than anything,  
"You want to get me into Beacon? Why would do any of this for me? You don't even know me?" The man shrugged his shoulders,  
"Jeez for someone getting a free ride into one of the best academies you are extremely cautious. Listen I'm just making the offer if you don't want to accept then you don't have to but you got to make your choice now or it's gone forever," he answered back before taking another drink. The wolf Faunus was silent for a few moments mulling over his options. He knew that he still wanted vengeance but over the years his parents ideal came back to him and the thought of just making them proud was the next big thing. The man finished his drink and looked at King,  
"Well, what's your choice kid?"

**A Few Days Later**

Stepping off of the transport with nothing but his weapons and a bag containing the few things that belonged to him. He shielded his eyes as he took in the sight of the magnificent Beacon Academy. It was mid-day by the time he arrived but there were plenty of students walking around dressed in uniform. He expected to see humans but he wasn't expecting to see a few Faunus scattered about amongst them also. It made him see Vale in a different light,  
"I see you're taking in the academy," the voice snapped him from he staring and looked to see an older man, or at least he guessed, with silver hair wearing a green buttoned vest with a black suit jacket and black pants with brown shoes and an elegant looking cane. His brown eyes were focused solely on King. If what Qrow told him was right then this was Ozpin the Headmaster here,  
"Uh yeah, It's more than I expected it to be honest. Thank you for taking me in," he responded. Ozpin gave a slight nod,  
"There's no need to thank me. Qrow doesn't usually just recommend students to me out the blue so you must be someone special. Though I will tell you now being late into the semester you will have a disadvantage with the other students in your class. Where they all have teams set up and established you won't. Sadly I doubt I'll be able to get you on a team till next term," he explained. King shrugged,  
"It's fine. I'm used to fighting alone. A team would probably slow me down," King responded. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that,  
"Hmm well, I hope by studying here we can change that. Anyways you best head off to class. You've already missed most of your classes for the day but you should be able to make the rest of your last one. Don't worry about your things you can leave them here and I'll have someone take them to your dorm where you'll uniform will be waiting for you. Oh also here," Ozpin pulled out a scroll and handed it to King, "This should make traversing the school a bit easier and keeping in contact with other students. We might be training you all to become quality huntsmen but making friends is never a bad thing. Now when your class is over your dorm should be ready for you," King nodded and left his bag with Ozpin readying to head to his class. Right before he left though he turned to Ozpin with a question,  
"And yes your uniform will be accessible with your tail. You aren't the only Faunus here," Ozpin said with a smile. King actually smirked at that impressed by the headmaster. Though he smirked his tail had a different idea and began to wag stirring up his coat. Ozpin saw this stifled his laughter while King looked embarrassedly at his tail grabbing it,  
"I told you to stop doing that!" he growled at it as he walked away from the headmaster. 

***

King found his way to his class. He stood at the doors and reached for the handle. For once his nerves were getting to him as he hasn't been in a situation like this ever. He took a breath then opened the door and entered. When he walked into the classes he was set with the sight of dozens of students sitting in rows set on the sides of the main ale which lead down to a woman going over something in the middle of a decent size arena. It was dark in the room the main lights being set on the place where the teacher was but him being him he could see fine enough. He shut the door behind him but it was a bit too hard as it made a loud enough noise that he instantly gained the attention of the class, including the teacher who didn't look too happy,  
"Is there something you need young man?" she asked him. He was slightly taken back as all eyes were on him now and he couldn't get a proper feel on exactly the expressions they were giving him. Though he could hear some whispers and snickers. He focused back on the woman,  
"Well Ozpin told me I was supposed to be in this class?" he answered. The woman's expression changed from annoyance to understanding,  
"Oh yes you must the new student this might actually serve well-" the images she had up went away at the push of her scroll and the lights came back on revealing the several dozen different looking students that were looking right at him. That didn't help his nerves any,  
"Now would you please come down here. A quick introduction for the class would be nice and then a spar to finish off the day," she ordered. King sighed and made his way down all the students watching him as he made his way down. Once reaching the arena he turned to the class and took a glance around at the several different faces. As he scanned he skipped over most faces but when his eyes landed on a white-haired girl with icy blue eyes and even a scar over one of them he could help but linger slightly as something felt familiar about her. He took his gaze off her and looked back to the whole,  
"My name is King and I'm a wolf Faunus," as he said that he moved his tail to let them see. After he said that several whispers were made after that and when he glanced back at the girl even she looked at slightly different than before,  
"King is that all of your name?" the woman asked. Now that he was right next to her she was wearing a white blouse shirt what showed some of her chest with a black high waist skirt with bronze buttons. She had black stockings and heels and her outfit was finished with a black cape with purple highlighting the inside. Her light blonde hair was tied in a bun but still had her bangs hanging to the side. Her eyes are green and are set behind a set of glasses,  
"Yes, King is my only name. I don't have the last name yet," he answered her. His straight face made her believe him so she let it go to continue,  
"Alright then. I am your professor for this class Glynda Goodwitch but you may call me Professor or Miss. Goodwitch clear?" King nodded,  
"Good now in this class you will primarily be focusing on honing your skills in combat. We do that by having sparring matches and having the other students evaluate the fight. From there everytime you fight we'll see if any improvement has been made from the last time. All the students here have already been evaluated so that leaves you. Now is there anyone willing to spar with King here?" she asked the class,  
"I will professor," King looked to see a guy with orange hair and a cocky smirk on his face raised his hand. King could look on the faces of some of the other students to tell he wasn't someone well liked,  
"Mister Winchester glad to see you volunteer. Now would you please come down to a so we may begin," Cardin stood up and got a few pats from, who King guessed, was his team before heading to the arena. Once down there he could see he was about his height was muscular and had a mace as his weapon. He walked right up to King and was staring him up with the same cocky smirk,  
"Time to show you what one of the elites can do," he boasted. King didn't respond back but merely walked off a little distance away from him. That only ticked Cardin off but he hid it and walked off to his side. Prof. Goodwitch walked over the ale to get completely out there way,  
"Now this is a simple spar. The victor is whoever gets there opponent to stay down, admit defeat or until I stop the match. Is that clear?" both boys nodded,  
"Good now be-"  
"Profesor quick question," She looked to King,  
"Yes?"  
"Is live ammunition allowed?" he asked. She smiled at the question,  
"Good question. No, live ammunition is not allowed but we do give training rounds if you'd like," King shook his head,  
"No, I don't need it. I just wanted to ask," his response got some quite snickers from the class and cause Cardin to grip his mace a bit more tightly. Goodwitch nodded,  
"Ok if nothing else then you may begin," now everyone went silent as they all wanted to know how the new kid fought. Cardin was about to charge in but saw that King hadn't pulled out his weapon. He smirked at seeing this,  
"You can go on and pull out your weapon now. It's fine I'll wait," he responded.  
"There's no need. I know I can beat you easily with or without Reaper but just by looking at your lose stance and how all your weight his shifted to your weapon hand. You're going to come in with a heavy swing which will leave you wide open. I suggest to go with a few feint attacks to try and make things interesting," he calmly responded. Cardin's eye twitched in annoyance,  
"Ok being nice is over wolf-boy," King rolled his eyes yet stood still and waited for him to come. Cardin didn't force him to wait long as much like King said he charged in with a heavy swing. King sighed and simply sidestepped out the way of the attack which threw Cardin's balance off immediately. He recovered quickly turned around to see King just staring at him looking bored,  
"I told you what would happen," Cardin glared at him as he readied himself for another attack,  
'Mister know it all needs to learn a lesson!' He then went back in with another swing going for an upward attack time. King shook his head,  
"As expected," When the attack got close King moved to the side and grabbed his attacking arm by his wrist. He squeezed tight and twisted it slightly causing Cardin to let go of his mace. The moment he was disarmed King let go of his wrist than in one motion dipped down, grabbed his ankle and proceeded to lift and flip Cardin off his feet. The teen hit the ground hard and was stunned for a few moments. He recovered and tried to scramble to his weapon but the moment he got up he was met with his weapon in the hands of King and pointing right at him. King's golden eyes bore down on him,  
"Yield," Cardin glared at King his anger at its peaks but looking at his those eyes that were both calm yet fierce and demanded obedience. He was preparing to open his mouth to retort but Prof. Goodwitch's voice spoke up first,  
"Alright, that's enough. King is the winner of this fight. I would have liked to see how you weld your weapon but it's up to use it. Nevertheless, your combat prowess has clearly shown you have promise. Cardin, you still let that temper of yours get in the way of your judgment. I'd suggest you listen to Mr. King here advice-' she gave him a look then turned to the class, "That's all for today students. Remember what we went over today and be prepared for tomorrow. Have a good rest of your day," with that she dismissed the class. King didn't wait around so he left Cardin's Mace next to him and left soundly without speaking a word to the angered teen. As he climbed back up the steps to leave he couldn't help but glance over back at the girl with white hair who also was looking back at him. Their eyes met as both were silently studying the other yet neither spoke a word. He was the first to turn away so that he could leave the class leaving behind all of the murmuring students.  
He was the first to make his way back outside and that's when his scroll went off. He pulled it out to see he had a message,  
"Hmm, so the dorm is ready. Better go check it out then," he got the location of his dorm and was preparing to leave,  
"King! Wait up!" his ears perked at the sound of the high pitched voice. He turned to see a girl with black hair and red highlights and red cape bolting up to him. She was too fast to react to so she on him in a moment and she was looking at with stars in her eyes. He had never had this happen to him before so he was definitely stunned by the girl,  
"Uh, he-"  
"You were so cool! You were all brody and mysterious then you were calling out Cardin moves and you flipped him like it was nothing. And to top it all off you didn't even pull out your weapon. It was all so cool! Plus your tail is too cute! I have so many questions for you-" as she spat out these rapid-fire questions at him she had moving around him person rapidly going from hair to his coat to his tail. He was so stunned by all this he couldn't even react let alone speak so the girl's onslaught of ignoring personal space. Luckily for him, a busty blonde showed up plucked the girl off of him much to her protests,  
"I'm sorry about that handsome. My little sister here can get a little overboard at times. I bet she didn't even tell her name," the girl huffed in her grasp,  
"Of course I did," The blonde gave her a knowing look in which the red began to squirm, "Ok maybe I didn't. Hi, my name is Ruby Rose," she said with a cheerful smile. King was still stunned but just nodded,  
"Uh, nice to meet you?" he responded. The blonde nodded her own smile finding its way her face,  
"That's better little sis. My name is Yang older sister of this one here. Its a pleasure to meet you," she dropped Ruby who fell with a thud and held her hand out. He looked at her smile and saw no malice so he shook her hand and was surprised to see she had a pretty strong grip,  
"Wow intense grip you have," he commented. Yangs smile got a hint darker,  
"Oh yeah? And what's wrong with a girl having a strong grip?" she questioned. He looked at her confused,  
"Nothing is wrong with that. Just means I rather not take a punch from you serious or not. Though it must mean you're probably a strong fighter," he told her. That darkness in her smile instantly went away as she slung an arm around him pulling him down slightly,  
"I see a bright future for you and I King. A bright future indeed my friend," she said giving the biggest smile. Before he could respond Ruby came back and broke the two up,  
"Yang you guys can talk about your man muscles later. I gotta know what his weapon is," she said. Yang's attention went straight to Ruby and true dark intent could be felt coming from her. She grabbed Ruby by her cheeks and began to pull them,  
"I think someone still needs to learn some manners!" the two sisters began to wrestle with each other well more Yang getting revenge for Ruby's comment and Ruby begging for mercy. Watching the two do this he could help but smile a bit at how close their bond is. It was refreshing to see actually,  
"There you two are," the sisters both stopped there roughhousing and King snapped out if thoughts. All three looked to see a girl with amber eyes a black bow and flowing black hair walking with the girl with the white hair,  
"Her," he said under his breath. Ruby and Yang smiled and waved at them as they grew closer while King stayed silent and watched. Both girls stopped in front of them the one with the white-haired girl looking annoyed and the other looking bored,  
"Honestly you two could learn how to not run off like children," she scolded. Both Yang and Ruby just laughed,  
"Sorry about that I just couldn't help myself," Ruby said. There was a brief silence in the group as the white-haired girl looked at Ruby expectantly,  
"Is there something your forgetting?" she asked her. Ruby looked at her blankly until Yang gave her a nudge and nodded back to King. A light bulb went off inside the brain of Ruby,  
"Oh right duh introductions. These two are part of our team. The silent one is Blake-' Ruby motioned to Blake. King took a sniff of the air and gave her a knowing nod. Blake smiled back softly and nodded in return, "And the other girl is-"  
"Weiss Schnee," he said surprising them especially Weiss,  
"Wait you know who she is? Have you two meet before?" Ruby asked,  
"Not directly no but I've interacted with the Schnee family before. Several times in fact," his voice turned to a sudden seriousness that took them all off guard. It was that mixed with the intense stare he had on Weiss. Even though the mood turned tense Ruby tried to shift topics,  
"Hehe well how about we show you around the school? You're new here so-"  
"I'll pass Ruby. I rather not be around a Schnee any longer than I have to," he said cutting off Ruby. Now Weiss was getting mad as she glared at him,  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned stepping closer to him,  
"It means what I said," he responded right back.  
"What's your problem with me?" she shouted now right in his face. His golden eyes stared down into her blue,  
"Honestly I don't know you enough to have any problems with you but that bastard of a father of yours is a different story," Weiss anger flared at hearing that,  
"How dare you speak on father that way! That man-"  
"That man can burn for I care and I hope he does!" King shouted for the first time that day and it took them all by surprise even Weiss who took a slight step back at the anger. He was visibly trembling now with rage from thinking about that man,  
"That man, that father of yours deserves to rot and be forgotten for all he's done to me. He and that damn company! So yeah sorry if I don't want to hang around someone apart of the same name as those who destroyed my life," they were all shook at his word and for the first time, Weiss was speechless. King didn't wait to hear a response and walked off from them to cool off and head to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really same as last time hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

It was nighttime at Beacon Academy and while most students were sleeping soundly King was tossing and turning in his bed. After the fifth turn, he sighed and sat up. He took a look at his scroll to see it was 2 A.M. he groaned and flopped back in bed,  
'First class isn't till 8.' It's been a few weeks since his first day at Beacon and his encounter with team RWBY. He hadn't spoken to any of the members since though he could feel they wanted to speak to him from the glances the members would give him in classes. Surprisingly he had plenty of classes with the girls and the fact he had so many with a Schnee didn't sit well with him. After that outburst on the first day, he hadn't talked too much of anyone so he was always by himself in and out of classes which he didn't mind since he was used to being alone. King got up from his bed and rubbed his face,  
'Guess I'll be going off of a few hours of sleep again.' He stood and stretched before going over to his closet to get out a tracksuit he bought. Turns out the students here get a bit of an allowance to spend around school and outside of it. He usually only had enough for what he needed out on his own but having a little more spending money never was a bad thing. He put on the suite not bothering to turn on the lights since the darkness never dulled his senses. Once dressed, and sure his tail was secure, he left his dorm silently trying not to wake the other students. Once outside the cool night air sent an awakening chill down his spine which he enjoyed,  
"Nothing like a morning jog around campus," he spoke to himself as he stretched. This had quickly become a routine for him with how off his sleeping has been and usually, it got him tired enough to where he could go back to sleep once he returned. Though he usually spent a while outside before heading back so it didn't always matter. As he jogged the recurring memory of his interaction with team RWBY flashed back into his mind. Specifically the look on Weiss's face. For some reason, it just didn't sit right with him that look but he didn't know why,  
'She's a Schnee I shouldn't care about how she takes the truth. But why is it bugging me so much?' This was just the recurring thoughts that have been on his mind and it just wouldn't leave him,  
"Why am I feeling so much guilt?" when he said that a memory wiggled back to him.

**Flashback**

King was younger now a mere boy of 8 and was currently sitting next to his father as he held his much larger tail in his grasp. The two men were sitting on the porch of their house in the morning and we're currently watching his mother hang up sheets to dry. King was so wrapped up in his father's warm tail that he could easily drift back off to sleep. His father looked down at his drowsing son than to his wife and a satisfied smile spread on his face. As they sat on this peaceful morning King's mother looked to be struggling slightly with the laundry and his father noticed immediately,  
"You need any help?" he called out his voice booming and snapping King out of his drowsiness. His mother recovered and hung up the last of the laundry before looking back with a smile,  
"No, but thanks for the concern," she responded her white ears perking up slightly. His father nodded a smile on his face as well. King, on the other hand, looked confused,  
"Hey, dad why did mom perk up so much when you asked if she needed help? Wouldn't she have asked you for help if she needed it?" he questioned. His father looked down to King with the same smile a ruffled up his hair a bit,  
"Well I know if she needed help she'd ask me but it's usually better to be courteous and ask first," he responded. King looked inquired,  
"It is?" his father nodded,  
"It is, especially when it comes to women. It's good to show that you care about there needs no matter how big or small it might be. Such knowing that if they need help with hanging up some laundry you're more than willing to help. Plus it's always worth it to see them smile. Never forget that alright? A woman's smile is worth more than anything in this world. Especially if it comes from the one you love," he explained. King pondered on his words for a few moments only half understanding. His father saw this and laughed a bit before ruffing up his hair a bit more,  
"Don't think too hard on it now son. You'll understand when you find the one and trust me when I saw you'll know. Ok?" King looked up to his father's sure smile and even though he didn't fully understand he smiled and nodded back,  
"Yeah alright!" 

**Present**

King eased himself on the bench as he reopened his eyes coming down from his memory,  
Out of all the memories why that one? He pulled out his scroll to see the time and it was 6AM now, Hmm been out here a lot longer than I expected to be. I did do a few laps though. He looked around and saw that the sky was starting lighting up with the rising sun. He took another few moments to control his breathing before standing up to head back to his dorm. As he scrolled back the memory of his father's words lingered in his mind and why that memory wanted to pop itself up. I had to mean something but what he just didn't know. When he re-entered the dorms he made his way back to his and could hear that students were beginning to stir awake. In the hall of his dorm, he passed by an already rowdy set of voices behind one door and he shook his head,  
Rowdy from morning till night those girls are. His joke made him smirk before he entered his own dorm. He only stopped to get a change of clothes before heading to the showers. He quickly showered off leaving with his shorts and tee with his towel hanging off his shoulders. As he accidentally bumped into a blonde haired guy,  
"Oh my mistake," the guy quickly said,  
"Don't worry about it," King responded and was prepared to walk off but the guys stopped him,  
"Hey your King right?" he questioned. King stopped and nodded,  
"Yeah and looking at you over again I think your Jaune correct?" Jaune looked surprised as he nodded with a smile,  
"Yep, that's me. How did you know my name?" he asked. King looked at him slightly confused,  
"Because we're in the same set of classes?" he responded.  
"Oh well yeah that makes sense. Sorry, it's just you tend to be by yourself so I figured you didn't know. Speaking of that why are you always by yourself?" he asked. King shrugged,  
"Probably because I don't have a team. But I'm used to being alone so it doesn't bother me much," he answered. Jaune looked a bit saddened at hearing that,  
"That sounds kinda lonely," King nodded,  
"Yeah, I guess in a way," silence of the end of a conversation filled the air which King took as his time to go,  
"Well anyway it was cool meeting you Jaune, I gotta get ready for class," he said turning to leave. Right as he was leaving an idea came to Jaune which caused him to perk up,  
"Hey King!" the Faunus stopped yet again and looked back to him, "What if you hang out with some friends of mine? Were a pretty big group and it's mostly ladies in the group," he said giving King a sly expression. King just stared at him and thought on the offer,  
"Hmm well maybe. I'll think on it," he responded back. Jaune nodded,  
"That's cool you can usually find us by how loud we are. See ya in class man," he responded. King gave him a nodded before continuing on his way. As he continued he was getting close to the rowdy girls which made him wonder how they were so active in the morning. Just as he was passing by the door it burst open with a distraught looking Weiss looking back inside,  
"I swear Ruby you and your late alarm!" she shouted. Not paying attention to where she was going she ran dead into King,  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't-" she lost her words at seeing who it was she ran into. The silence between the two encompassed them as they just stared at each other. Weiss looked at him with a mix of anger, annoyance and something else while King was taking in how she looked. His hair was down and messy obviously from waking up and she was wearing a nightie. The silence they made drew out her team,  
"I said I was sorry Weiss-" Ruby's words stopped when she saw the situation outside her dorm. Yang and Blake joined in and all the girls were silently watching the confrontation. After a few more moments of silence, Weiss broke it,  
"Well is there something you want to say?" she asked the question sounding forced. King didn't reply back for but continued to stare at her which caused her blush slightly,  
"W-well?" she questioned. He still didn't respond but instead turned away and began to walk off but before she heard him say,  
"Interesting," she just stared confused at his leaving form,  
"Interesting? What does that mean?" she asked the others. The three all gave her a shrug which she groaned at,  
"You three are very helpful," she mocked before walking off to get ready. Her team watched her leave and once she was gone all eased and Yang cracked a smile,  
"I'd call that progress," both Ruby and Blake gave her looks,  
"What?"

***

King sat bored in Profesor Ports class going over Grimm like normal. His class important but he was going over Grimm he's encountered before for some test coming up so he as half listening. Currently, he had an image of a Beowolf displayed,  
"Alright now the Beowolf is a common form of Grimm found around Remnant. Could someone tell me what is it about these Grimm that makes them dangerous," the round man ask. Weiss' hand shot first though no others seemed eager to answer,  
"Yes, Miss. Schnee,"  
"It's their claws and teeth mixed with their great lunging ability," she answered. Port smiled through that mustache,  
"Correct Miss. Schnee now-"  
"That's false," the sudden voice caught everyone off guard even the teacher. Everyone looked to King who had his head down the desk. Port looked confused,  
"Did you say something young man?" he asked. King pulled his head up,  
"I said that's false sir," he repeated. Port looked intrigued,  
"Alright if that's false then what is it that makes the Beowolf Grimm so dangerous?" he asked. Everyone in the class was fully paying attention to him as this was the first time he's spoken in class. He sat up a bit and glanced at the waiting faces and he couldn't have helped but took a look over at Weiss who was giving him a slight glare. He turned his attention back to Port,  
"The thing that makes them so dangerous is there numbers sir. Fighting a solo Beowolf compared to pack is an entirely different fight which is why they are typically found in packs of four or more. Plus depending on the age of the wolf then that adds to their threat level and if there is an Alpha part of the pack. An Alpha is much more dangerous than a normal one can lead the lesser ones on attacks," he explained. Port and the rest of the students looked at him impressed,  
"That's very good young man. Normally that is something I go over with second years but for you to know you must have done some extensive research. Well done," Port switched back to teaching and some whispers about King were heard afterward. King though gazed right back at Weiss and her expression, though still held annoyance, looked a bit impressed also. For some reason seeing that made him smirk and his tail wag slightly. 

***

After class King found himself sitting on a bench alone resting a bit. His lack of sleep was slowly catching up to him so a light snooze before lunch seemed like kind ideal. His eyes were closed as he rested yet when the gentle breeze shifted ever so slightly his nose caught the scent of someone approaching,  
"I didn't expect you to be the one to come find me, Blake," he said as he opened his eyes. Sure enough, Blake was standing before him,  
"Well trust me this isn't normal for me either. Mind if I sit?" he scooted over a bit allowing her to sit,  
"So I have a feeling on why you're here. It's about Weiss isn't it?" he asked. Blake nodded,  
"Yes. I was going to leave it alone but Yang and Ruby won't stop bugging me to help plus even though Weiss won't show it it's affecting her too," that caused him to look at her confused,  
"It's affecting her too? Why would she care what some Faunus says about her family? They look down on us already so it shouldn't matter what I say," he responded back. Blake could feel the pain in his voice and she understood it to an extent,  
"I understand what you getting at and I thought similar when I first meet her but trust me when I say she's different than what you've probably encountered. She's definitely different than her father that's for sure," she answered. That man makes his blood rise thinking about him yet what she said held some merit to it,  
"I guess your right in a way. My mom would be upset to have me judge someone without knowing them. I'd be no better than him," Blake smiled a bit at that,  
"Good to hear,"  
"Yeah so I'm guessing you want me to make up for what I said to her?" he asked. Blake shook her head,  
"No it was tense what you said but from how you looked when you said it I could see the pain behind the words. Just give her a chance is what I guess I'm saying," King nodded,  
"That seems only fair. What do you suggest?" Blake shrugged,  
"Sitting with us at lunch could be a good start. I don't know that up to you I'm only the messenger in all this," he chuckled at that,  
"Yeah, you do seem like the silent type to sit back and watch before interacting," as he said this his eyes drifted up to her bow than his own questions popped in his head,  
"Blake while your here and while we're alone mind if I ask why do you keep them covered?" he asked pointing to her bow. She instantly knew what he was talking about he watched her close up some,  
"Well, you know how Faunus are treated. It might be different around here but still not perfect. With the White Fang giving us such a bad reputation it doesn't help change how the world sees us ya know. Honestly, I don't know how you are so open about it," she responded. King shrugged,  
"I couldn't hide my tail even if I wanted to which I don't and besides I rather know how you fell from the beginning so hiding my tail doesn't help. But that understandable. Your right the White Fang doesn't help with anything. Those radicalist are only making worse especially with how Adam is trying to take things," he said. Blake looked genuinely surprised at King,  
"You know about Adam?" she asked. King nodded,  
"Yeah. I ran with the White Fang for a little bit thinking that they were the change Faunus needed and I was stationed under Adam. I got put on this team with these two twin fox sisters and we carried out his missions. It didn't take me too long to figure out that they were only out for blood and not change so I left as soon as I got the chance. I only interacted with Adam a handful of times but he never always seemed there," he explained, "Let me guess you worked with the White Fang for a bit also?" Blake sighed but nodded,  
"Yeah I was like you thinking that they would help lead us to change but seeing how things were I ran from it as soon as I could," she responded. King nodded as the two entered a comfortable silence. They were both lost int here past at mentioning it and were staring off at nothing. After a while, King smirked,  
"Man, were both Faunus and ex-White Fang members. Who would have figured," Blake smiled a bit too knowing there was someone similar here with her,  
"Yeah who would have," she then stood up causing King to look at her,  
"But I best get back to my team. It's almost lunch and they're probably wondering where I'm at well Weiss would be. Just give her a chance ok? And if you ever want to talk know my door is always open for you," King smiled and nodded,  
"Thanks, Blake same here," she smiled back and prepared to walk off but his wagging tail caught her attention. It caused her to giggle slightly which he was confused about,  
"I hope you don't mind but your tail is too cute," his eyes widen as he looked to see it was wagging away carefree. It caused him to blush as he grabbed it yet again,  
"I keep telling you to stop doing that," he growled at it. The act only caused Blake to giggle a bit more before waving and walking away. Making sure his tail has settled he let it go and continued to stare out at the courtyard deep in his thoughts. He sighed and stood up,  
"Better get this over with," he said as he walked off to meet his destiny.

***

King entered the cafeteria to see it was as noisy and bustling as ever. After sitting alone in the noisy area once he knew it wasn't worth keep coming back to eat here so he would usually take his lunch and eat in the courtyard. But he had an agreement to uphold to try and give Weiss a chance. Plus apart of him felt that Ruby still had questions she wanted to ask him. He went got some food nothing much and took a look around the cafeteria for his table and unsurprisingly one of the more rowdy tables sat the people he was looking for. He saw team RWBY but there were also another set of people sitting with them and Jaune was apart of them,  
Hmm, must be his team. He thought as he walked over. As he got closer he felt nervous for some reason but his father raised him to be a man of his word. He could make out the groups members doing their own individual things. Yang was arm wrestling with the orange haired girl, seemed to be a tie at the moment, Blake was reading, Weiss seemed to be studying with a red-haired girl and another male with black hair, and lastly was Ruby and Jaune who were animatedly talking about something that was on her scroll. They definitely seemed to already have chemistry set up which made him wonder if it was worth getting involved. Though he thought these things in one sentence.  
"Hey King over here!" his way out had been successfully blocked. Jaune's call drew the attention of the group and even quieted the small section of the cafeteria you were in as all eyes were again on him. With the stares burning holes in him King continued his way over to the table quickly making it over. King was prepared to sit on the end but Yang being her gave her sister a quick yet effective push making room for him right in between them. He rolled his eyes and went and took the seat she made for him. Now sitting here he had never felt so out of place before then he did now. It was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat and he didn't know how to break the ice with everyone here. Thankfully there was a Jaune here,  
"Glad to see you took up my offer man. Let me introduce everyone..." he went around and introduced his team who was named JRPN for himself Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora. He was going to introduce team RWBY but you stopped him there,  
"It's alright I already know them. It's nice to meet you guys," he said. Ren gave a nod, Pyrrha smiled,  
"Nice to meet you to King," she said in a singsong voice. Nora, however, had disappeared and to where no one knew. Well, that was until King jumped slightly in his seat as a blush formed on his face,  
"It's so fluffy!" Nora's voice called out. Everyone else looked to see she had made her way over to King's tail and petting it gently. Kings face was only getting redder the longer she stroked yet he couldn't find the voice to properly tell her to stop since he had never had some touch his tail like that before and he hated to admit he was enjoying. Luckily Ren came and saved him by plucking Nora away from his tail forcing out the air he was holding in,  
"Thank goodness," he breathed as he steadied himself. Nora squirmed in Rens grasp yet his grip held firm,  
"Ren why did you take me away?" she pouted,  
"Because it's not nice to pet someone else tail without their permission," he told her as they sat back down. Nora pouted but didn't argue nevertheless. Kings face was flushed but he seemed to have regained his composer to an extent,  
"I was not ready for that," he said before downing his water. Jaune chuckled,  
"Yeah, you can never be prepared for Nora. Sorry about that," King shook his head,  
"Don't worry about it I just wasn't ready is all,"  
"So wait you don't mind if we pet your tail if you're ready for it?" Yang popped in. Kings gazed turned to Yang who was giving off as innocent a look as any,  
"Yeah but no more tail touching for today though," he told her. She pouted but smiled nevertheless,  
"I guess that's fair but I will get to pet that tail King. It look way to fluffy for me not to," she said with a wink. He smirked,  
"I doubt you're a lady who takes no easily," she only smiled brighter at that,  
"Got that right," the air in the group seemed to go back to normal as normal conversation between everyone began again. As conversations brokeback out King sat quietly and just watched everyone as they talked. Though he couldn't help but take a few glances at Weiss who had gone back to studying but he would catch the glances she gave to him even if she thinks he didn't notice. And sitting this close to her he couldn't help but feel it was guilt he felt for judging her without knowing her first. She didn't seem like a bad person like her father, in fact, she seemed completely different from that man. Though she hadn't spoken to him he didn't truly feel any ill will from her. King was deep in his thoughts and only when his name was called did he snap out of it,  
"Uh yeah?" he asked. Currently, the group besides Blake and Weiss were looking at him,  
"Sorry I just had a question for you. Well, a question everyone wanted know really if it wouldn't be too much that is," Pyrrha said rambling slightly. He nodded either way,  
"Alright, what's the question?" She seemed nervous about asking,  
"Well, I hope it's not rude to ask but-"  
"Why don't you have a last name?" Nora interrupted. Pyrrha gave her a look in which she smiled sheepishly,  
"Sorry, just you were taking forever to ask Pyrrha. So why don't you have a last name?" she asked again. The question drew in Blake and Weiss's attention also,  
"Oh well that's a tradition in my family is all," That only got curious expressions from everyone,  
"Tradition? What sort of tradition?" Ruby chimed in,  
"Well see it's really on my dads' side that it comes from but the basics are that the males lose their last name at a certain age once they are considered a man. And they only get a last name when they find and marry their mate. It's a sign of respect and equality between them to show that they are your equal and to fortify the bond you share," he explained. Most of the girls sighed dreamily besides Weiss, Ruby, and Blake,  
"That's so romantic," Pyrrha said dreamily. Yang slung an arm around King giving him a sly smile,  
"Who knew you were into the romantic side of life?" she teased. King looked at them confused,  
"Romantic? What was romantic?" he asked. That made the girls look at him confused,  
"Are you serious?" Nora exclaimed. Kings face held the same blank expression causing the girls to look astonished especially Weiss,  
"What you just said you dolt!" she shouted. Now all eyes were on her at the sudden outburst. She noticed the eyes and blushed slightly at the attention and shrunk back down in her seat effectively embarrassed. Her antics got a small laugh out of the others besides King who was still generally lost,  
"What Weiss was trying to say that what you said was very romantic. From your lost look I'm guessing you've never delved in the subject?" Yang asked. King nodded,  
"Yeah, I've never had the need to. Being on my own I was more focused on other things so I never made any time for it. Usually, my focus has been on Grimm and maintaining my weapons," at the talk of weapons Ruby quickly made her way into the conversation,  
"Speaking of weapons King what is your weapon? You haven't shown it in class yet and-" Yang somehow quickly reach Ruby and put a hand over her mouth much to the younger ones protest,  
"What my little sister here was trying to say is that while you're here you should consider the option. I mean it is part of the whole school experience," she told him. King pondered on the idea silently,  
Romance as an option? Hmm, dad said that I'll just know right? As he thought this conversation around the table went back to normal when Ruby broke out of Yangs grasp but King still thought on what Yang suggested. As he pondered this he couldn't help but look over to Weiss who was quiet from her embarrassing outburst from earlier by pretending to be studying again. Yet once she felt his gaze she glanced over to meet his eyes. The moment they met she face flushed up and she quickly turned back into her studies avoiding eye with him. Her action intrigued him,  
"Interesting," the bell for last classes rang bringing an end to lunch. The group all had the same last class so after throwing away their stuff they all walked together to class. King walked with them yet he only spoke when spoken to which was a decent amount since Ruby couldn't help but ask about the weapon he used and even his semblance. Usually, he would just tell her but the thought of keeping her in suspense until he used them in class brought a smile to him so he would be vague. Their last class was Prof. Good witches so once they made they split off to gear up. After they were geared up they all entered the class and he got offered to sit near the groups but he declined for now and went back to his lone seat. Once all students were seated Goodwitch began the class and King immediately began to tune her out by laying his head on his desk,  
Man, that lack of sleep is really hitting me hard today. Maybe a few minutes wouldn't be too bad. A small yawn escaped his lips which gave him the ok and he quickly dozed off. As he slept he was back in his house on a calm quiet day sitting outside. His head was resting on a lap as he as gently having his head rubbed and he quickly knew the gentle touch was from his mother. He shifted to look up at her and she gave him a soft smile,  
"Sleepy today huh? Well, it's alright for you to doze back off King," she spoke to him. He was so tired he just nodded and rolled back over letting sleep overtake him. As he closed his eyes again he heard his being called from somewhere far off in the darkness...and it was getting louder and they were saying...Mister? Kings eyes shot open and he sat himself up to see that the entire class was looking at him most trying to hide their laughter but the Professor was not pleased which was evident from the glare she was giving him,  
"Glad to see you are awake Mr.King. Did you enjoy your nap during class?" she questioned him though from the aggression he knew it wasn't a true question. He was still slightly dazed but he shook his head thinking it was the right call. He was wrong as that only seemed to upset her more,  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. If you would be so kind as to come down to the area so we may finish the class with a spar that would be lovely," he responded. He stretched a bit before standing and made his way down to the area. Once he was standing next to her he could feel the contained annoyance coming off of her,  
"Good now you know how things go. You can either pick your opponent or I'll pick one for you," she told him. He yawned a bit but nodded and took a look out to the students. It didn't take him long to pick,  
"Pyrrha," he said pointing over to the red. The snickers that were being suppressed escaped a few of the students,  
"Wolfboy must still be tired if he's challenging Pyrrha," Cardin said which only increases the few snickers. Goodwitch looked over in his direction with annoyance,  
"Quite! Miss. Nikos, you have challenged may you please come down," Pyrrha though having a slightly concerned look made her way down to the arena with them. Pyrrha stood before you and that same concerned look hadn't left her face in which you waved off. Goodwitch nodded and walked off to the side giving them room,  
"You know the rules when ready back off to your sides so we may begin," They both nodded and separated getting equal distance from each other. Pyrrha readied her weapons,  
"Not to be rude but I won't be holding back King," she told him. King smirked,  
"I hope not. I've been wanting a chance to face you Pyrrha. I wanted to see how I stack up to someone of your caliber," he responded back. A competitive smirk found its way onto her face,  
"Then I won't disappoint," with talking done Goodwitch began the match and the two combatants began to size each other up. Though now King was standing against Pyrrha and her in her gear he felt like he was standing against a true to nature gladiator. He smirked and reached for Reaper pulling out the weapon,  
"Yeah I'm going to have to take you seriously if I want to win this," everyone watched as he pressed the release for Reaper and the weapon fully formed into the dual staff scythe it was. There was a slight awe at finally seeing his weapon but the moment he did,  
"It's a scythe!" Ruby's squeal rang through the class. King looked over to see the girl was starred eyed looking at his weapon. He shook his head,  
"That girl and weapons," he then focused in on Pyrrha who was patiently waiting for him to make a move,  
'She's strategizing at this very moment on how to take me down. Her training is in full overdrive right now. Interesting.' Seeing how tense her gaze was, he quickly turned on his bracers which she paid close attention to. Without waiting another moment King ran straight for Pyrrha. She readied up preparing for his incoming attack but when King slid to stop and twisted his body to reverse throw his weapon at her her eyes widen in surprise. The spinning blades came at her from the side and she moved her shield to block the attack. She thought the attack would bounce off but it was actually a lot more force behind them than she was anticipating,  
'The strength behind this throw is outstanding.' It took her a moment but she threw the attack off to the air yet while she had been doing this King had closed the distance between them. Though he had she knew he was weaponless and she wasn't going to be taken off guard again so she quickly turned to meet him. King smirked as when she swung he jumped up and had his hand raised above him. She watched the bracer light up faintly and in a moment his weapon went right back into his hand  
'The bracers are magnets!' Reaper in hand he swung down on Pyrrha whole met the attack with her shield effectively blocking it. With his attack blocked, she moved in with her spear with a jab but King moved his body mid-air to avoid the attack. He landed next to her and went in on the attack twirling Reaper to get a hit in on Pyrrha, but she was far better than anyone he's foughten as this didn't even slow her down as she transformed her spear down to shortsword so she could match his blows. The sparks flew from the clashing of their weapons as the dance continued yet neither opponent could get the edge on the other. King's staff scythe was good at keeping her at range while attacking yet Pyrrha's sword and shield mixed with her skill was keeping that from being a factor. Yet even though they held this standstill King knew that she held the upper hand against him,  
'I'm just reacting and hoping to get to drop her guard. She's reacting and strategizing her next move with each clash. She really is good. Might have to switch things up again.' King gave a string blow to push her back and so he could get some distance effectively resetting the battle. Both fighters took that moment to catch their breaths a smile on both their faces,  
"You really are good Pyrrha. I've never fought someone who could block and counter Reaper like that," she smiled and nodded,  
"Thank you for the praise. You are a good fighter yourself. Your technique is very sound for being both offensive and defensive. Plus those bracers add a good verity to your attacking," she responded. He smiled as he put Reaper behind his back,  
"Your words honor me. But this isn't over just yet. I still got a few more things to try and get a hit in on you," he twisted Reaper so both blades were facing the same side. Pyrrha looked curiously at him but then the competitor in her came back out as she readied for his next attack. His smirked at her as he let the latch go letting the chain spool lose from between the now two hand scythes,  
"Now time to switch things up," he ran back in at Pyrrha who stood ready and once he was in range he threw one of the scythes at her. She smirked at the incoming blade and once it was in range she swung her shield to knock it off to the side. But when the scythe passed harmlessly through her she was thoroughly surprised much like the rest of the class. King gripped the chain and pulled to cause the blade to go out of her and while she was confused he jumped to dropkick her. She recovered quick enough to block the attack yet he pushed her back from the force. He held his hand out and again his bracer lit up and the scythe he threw came back to his hand while he threw the other one at her in a large sweeping motion holding on to the chain. She saw it coming and moved her sword to intercept it yet again it just passed straight through her,  
'What is happening? Is this his semblance?' She wondered as the blade landed into the ground. King still off the ground pulled on the chain and the bracer lit up again a different color this time as he was pulled through the air to his blade which was right near Pyrrha. He swung his body over to give her a powerful kick which she blocked yet again. He grimaced at that and twisted himself so he pulled his scythe out of the ground and back into his hand. When he landed he jumped back from Pyrrha getting out of her range and to catch his breath. He looked over to Pyrrha who besides looking slightly shaken was more prepared now for anything he threw at her,  
'Damn even that didn't get the results I was hoping her. Pyrrha is just to high a level for me right now.' He sighed stood back up pushing a button on his scythe to make it reconnect and turn back and compact in. Pyrrha looked confused at him but he put both his hands up,  
"I yield," he said. The silence that followed as it took everyone even Goodwitch a few seconds to process,  
"You said you yield?" she asked. King nodded,  
"Yeah I yield," he responded. Goodwitch shook her head clear,  
"King yield which makes Pyrrha the victor. You two gave a great fight in which I hope everyone takes something from it. With that class is over and you may leave. Pyrrha put her weapons away and met King in the middle of the ring still slightly confused,  
"Why did you yield?" she asked,  
"Because I wasn't going to win. We were kind of even but you hold the experience edge over me in knowing how to combat other people. I've mainly only fought Grimm and few bandits so a battle against someone like you I'd just drain myself trying to break your defense and then you'd take me down quickly. Fighting you helped me see some flaws in my fighting," he explained. Pyrrha thought over his reasoning,  
"I guess that does make sense. But what was that thing you were doing with your weapons?" she asked. He just smirked,  
"I'll explain after class. I have a feeling that the others will ask the same things," he told her. She smiled and nodded,  
"Fair enough it was a good battle. We spar again sometime," she said extending her hand. King nodded and shook it,  
"I would enjoy that greatly," a bond of respect formed between the two with that action and both could feel it. After that, the two separated to get changed and meet the others. The moment the two walked outside there friends were waiting for them. Ruby instantly rushed King with stars in her eyes,  
"Your weapon is a scythe that and turn into smaller scythes! You gotta show me the specs so we can compare them imaging Crescent Rose as smaller versions are just too cute!" Ruby was prepared to go in with more questions but for once Weiss stopped her,  
"Ruby he just got out of a tense fight. Maybe a few minutes to recover before you bombard him with weapon talk would be appreciated," she scolded. Ruby stuck her tongue out Weiss,  
"You know you want to know about him just as much as I do," she retorted. Weiss rolled her eyes,  
"Of course I want to know more about him but I'm not going to rush him with questions at any given chance," she answered back. King looked curiously at her,  
"You want to know more about me?" he asked. His question made her realize how that sounded and she blushed,  
"W-what not like. I mean I want to know about that you did back in the fight," she quickly answered,  
"Yeah, even I'd like to know," Ren chimed in. He looked at the rest of the group who all were in agreement,  
"Well, that was my semblance. I call it phasing since it allows me to phase through things. Though I've only been able to channel it through inanimate objects or myself. And it kinda drains my aura pretty quickly the longer I use it since I don't have proper control of it," he explained.  
"So you can phase through anything?" Jaune asked. King shrugged,  
"For the most part. If it's solid then I can go through it. Energy or certain dust is a bit more tricky," he answered. The group nodded understanding his semblance a bit better,  
"Well, semblance aside you gotta tell us about that weapon," Ruby insisted. King opened his mouth but instead of words a yawn escaped him,  
"Yeah I'd like to but the lack of sleep is catching up to me for today. Plus fighting Pyrrha and using my semblance added on I think I might call it for today," he told her. Ruby pouted but then instantly perked back up,  
"Alright, then what about tomorrow? We have no classes tomorrow so what if we-" Ruby was quickly stopped by Weiss who pulled on her cheek,  
"Oh no, tomorrow were studying for the test coming up. I will not have a team leader that fails her test," she said letting go of her Ruby. Ruby rubbed her cheek but from the look, Weiss was giving there was no talking her way out of this,  
"Alright fine we'll study. But King you should-" she looked back and King was gone,  
"Yeah just send me the location for tomorrow!" everyone looked to see King was walking off back to his dorm. Ruby smiled,  
"Yeah alright I'll it to you later!" she shouted back. He gave a thumbs up but continued walking,  
"Well as productive as today has been we got some books to check out of the library. See you guys later," Jaune said as he and his team walked off from the rest. Team RWBY was left now. With them left Yang looked over to Weiss who was looking in the direction King left. She put on a sly smile and nudged Weiss a bit,  
"So you'd like to get to know him?" she teased. Weiss instantly blushed again turning away from them,  
"Not like that you dolt!" she huffed which got a laugh out of the rest of her team ending a good day.


End file.
